


Baring the wounds of Consquence

by EyesToThe_Sky



Category: WWE
Genre: BDSM, Candy, Codiase, Dark Slash, Dark!Randy, Evil!Cody, Innocent!Teddy, M/M, Randiase, Randy rapes Teddy, Randy/Cody, Randy/Ted, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesToThe_Sky/pseuds/EyesToThe_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please Randy! Listen to me for a second!" Ted pleaded as he backed away from 'The Viper'. "No!" Randy hissed leaping onto Ted's much smaller body, hammering him with hard shots to the head. Ted attempted to cover his head and face from Randy's fists to no avail. Randy wrapped his hands around Ted's throat, ripping him off the bed, tossing him into the night stand. Ted cried out as the back of his skull collided with the hard wooden piece of furniture. Rape warning. Randiase/Codiase/Candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baring the wounds of Consquence

**Author's Note:**

> Randy Orton/Ted DiBiase, Ted DiBiase/Cody Rhodes. Randy makes it very clear to Ted, that what is his, is HIS, and he should keep his hands to himself or Bare the wounds of the deadly consequences.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own.

"A-are you sure Randy won't get mad at me? I mean it seems like you two are kinda dating Cody..." Ted mumbled nerviously as Cody sighed agravated at Ted's hessitence and chickin shit questions. Nobody else ever asked him, nobody else gave him this much trouble to get laid, not Edge, not Jeff Hardy, not Chris Jericho, Not Cena; no one but Ted. Cody was used to getting anything and everything he wanted right then and there. "No! if you don't hurry up and get those pants off, I'll leave and find someone who can get the job, done." Cody hissed annoyed as Ted grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry Codes... Please stay with me" Ted murmured hurring out of the rest of his clothes, joining Cody on the bed. On His and Randy's bed. Ted's cock was already hard and dripping with pre cum. How long he'd wanted Cody, but Cody was always somehow out of his reach, so close but so far away. He eagerly slid the condom over his member, reaching for the tube of lubericant he;d brought, his heart pounding in his chesst with antisipation. Cody slapped his hand away from it.

"Just Fuck me!" he hissed impatiently. "Fine!" Ted grumbled back getting annoyed that his 'Dream night' with Cody was being ruined by ... Cody. He gripped his member firmly, pushing Cody's legs up, he shoved himself inside of him, Cody's squeal of pleasure almost pushing him right then and there, but Ted forcefully held off. "Move!" Cody whined clawing at Ted's back with impatience.

"Fine!" Ted growled again, pulling all the way out and surging forward into the smaller younger man, his cries of pleasure driving him on. Ted began pumping his hips roughly against Cody's, as Cody's hands moved to stroke his member. Ted rammed in and out, hitting Cody's prostate, as Cody squealed, calling Ted's name as he came hard, spraying both of them with his cum.

Hearing his name fall off the beautiful man's lips drove Ted into a frenzy, he began thrusting roughly, pounding against Cody's spot, rushing toward his own sweet delisious peak he craved. Cody began pushing at his chest suddenlybut Ted kept going. A little more now. He squeazed his eyes tightly shut slamming forward, ready to explode, "Rape!" Cody cried when suddenly a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his throat from behind, yanking him off Cody, tossing him, no throwing him angrily to the floor, making him hit his head on the side of the night stand, knocking him for a loop.

"Cody! Ted! The hell is this shit?" Randy Orton growled as he eye'd Cody.

"Randy...h-he r-raped me! i-i told him no... that i-i was with you... that i-i loved you... b-uut he just wouldn't li-sten..." Cody lied, beginning to sob, pulling his knees up to his chest and hiding his face. Ted glanced up from where he sat on the floor, and there were tears on Cody's cheeks! 'Little bitch looks convincing!' Ted thought bitterly glaring at the lying bitch. Randy fell for it, putting his arms around Cody, lifting him off the bed, giving him a blanket, Randy told him to go see John before turning his attention back to Ted.

"You sick son of a Bitch!" Randy hissed dangerously stepping over to Ted grabbing him by the throat, yanking him off the ground to toss him on his front on the messy bed. "No! Randy he's lying to you!" Ted tried to reason but Randy wasn't having it. Ted tried to back away, his vision a bit hazey from colliding with the hard wall as Randy advanced, murder in his eyes.

"Please Randy! Listen to me for a second!" Ted pleaded as he backed away from 'The Viper'. "No!" Randy hissed leaping onto Ted's much smaller body, hammering him with hard shots to the head. Ted attempted to cover his head and face from Randy's fists to no avail. Randy wrapped his hands around Ted's throat, ripping him off the bed, tossing him into the night stand. Ted cried out as the back of his skull collided with the hard wooden piece of furniture.

Randy snarled as he began to pace in front of Ted like a man possesed. Ted's mind and vision a like, were hazey, he tried to climb top his feet, making it only to his knees before a strong pair of hands were wrapped around his throat choking the life out of him. Randy's angry face was all he could see as he was brought face-to-face with him. Randy had his forehead pressed against Ted's, as Ted's hands wrapped meekly around Randy's taunt wrists, trying to break contact to get some air.

"You... worthless waste of Life!" he hissed in Ted's face. "I should kill you RIGHT Now for touching Cody... he is...MINE!" Randy hissed as Ted struggled to breathe. "But... i think i'll just let you off... With a Lession you'll NEVER FORGET!" he growled as Ted's vision began to get fuzzy, almost like in the movies when your vision starts to fade, Ted's deep hazel eyes began pleading helplessly with Randy's unrelentling icey blue ones. Ted began fading just as Randy released his hold on his throat, slamming his head into the wall behind him in anger, watching Ted's body fall uselessly to the floor, Randy snarled as he tugged his shirt off tossing it away.

"Don't Move!" He snapped at Ted's half conscious body, as though Ted had a choice, before he stalked over to his bag, unzipping it and digging through it. He removed the nassisary items, scooping them in his arms and laying them deliberately on the bed. He kicked Ted in the ribs as Ted began moving, attempting to get to his feet once more. "Ahh!" Ted cried out his beaten body collapsing once again.

Randy smirked deviantly before grabbing his belt out of his jeans, walking over to Ted's down form. He raised the belt over his head, bring it down violently acrossed Ted's back several times. Ted's body arched away from the blows, crying out until his throat was too sore to do so. Randy snapped, beating Ted over and over with the thick leather belt, loving the way his screams of pain sounded. "That's what you get!" He hissed throwing the belt acrossed the room in a fit of anger as Ted coughed curling into a fetal posistion.

Randy kicked Ted in the back of the skull with the tip of his shoe, Ted yelping as he attempted to cover his head and face. Randy sneered walking over to the bed, unpopping the button of his jeans as he did so. He selected his next toy of choice, stalking Ted as he wriethed in pain. "Turn over you stupid son of a bitch!" he hissed shoving Ted onto his front, planting his knee in Ted's back, pulling his thighs apart, he shoved the rubber object into Ted's tight opening, unprepared.

Ted screamed until Randy grabbed the belt, shoving the leather part into Ted's mouth, wrapping it around his head and using it like reigns; he tugged back, as Ted choked on it, biting down as though it were a bit. "Shut your fuckin' mouth" Randy hissed in Ted's ear as he shoved the hard rubber dildo in and out of him. Ted had tears streaming down his face in rivlets as he sobbed, the actions only severing to turn 'The Viper' on even more then he already was. "Ted! If you can't take this... what makes you THINK you can take ME" Randy asked hissing in his ear like the snake he was.

As the realization of what Randy planned to do set in, Ted began sobbing even more, almost choking on the make shirt gag in his mouth."You weren't cryin' when you were raping my sweet codes... were you? No! So stop cryin' like a damn bitch!" Randy growled agitated as he yanked the dildo out, panting his knee in Ted's lower back as he set the rubber toy aside, grabbing the metal restraints, yanking Ted's hands in front of him, slapping the bar cuffs on Ted. Ted began struggling the best he could at the site of weapon in Randy's hands. "No!" He cried hoarsly, his cry muffled by the belt, as Randy pulled the cover off the straight razor in his hands, evil gleam in his icey blue orbs, cold smirk on his face.

"Stop... Enough Ted." He muttered coldly, burying his knee in Ted's mid back, using his other knee to hold Ted's leg still, placing his hand on his thigh to hold it firm. "Cody is Mine... and now... so are you Teddy." he hissed before angrily pulling the straight razor down Ted's calve. Ted tried to fight, feeling the stinging in his calve as Randy pulled the cold hard steel over his warm soft flesh. He screamed behind the belt, digging his finger nails into his palms, drawing blood as Randy calmly carved an angry bloody "RKO" into Ted's once perfect flawless creamy colored flesh.

"Aw.. stop whining... it's done..." Randy muttered absent mindedly, setting the bloody blade aside, leaning down, he drug his warm tongue over Ted's new "tattoo", licking the bloody away. Randy moaned at the coppery sweet taste. "You taste sweet Teddy..." He murmured as Ted hissed in pain. "It looks ... nice" Randy murmured admiring it as he stroked his denim covered cock, unzipping his jeans, and pushing them down. Ted's heart was thumping against his chest, already knowing what was to come next as he heard Randy undressing. Randy didn't fully undress, he just shoved his boxers down to his thighs, reaching up on the bed, he grabbed the lubericant, opening it with his teeth, sqirting a good amount in his palm, and rubbing it over his hard pulsing cock.

"Are you ready... Teddy?" He hissed yanking Ted up to his knees, shoving down on his lower back, he lined his cock up with Ted's entrance; allowing Ted to feel the hard head of his dripping errection, before roughly bucking his hips forward, driving his cock all the way in. Ted screamed begind his make shift gag as Randy yanked out, slamming in deep once again. "So tight Ted!" he hissed pulling all the way out, and shoving roughly back into Ted. Ted attempted to plead with Randy, but Randy would hear none of it, he gripped the sides of the belt, yanking back on them as though they were reigns as he used them to pull Ted back onto his cock.

Ted had more tears leaking down his cheeks as Randy plunged back inside of him, pounding his prostate roughly, taking the belt in both hands, Randy started stoking Ted's limp cock, bringing it to 'life'. Ted felt bile rise in his throat as he began getting hard, Randy began fucking him again, stoking him in the same motion. "I knew you liked it Teddy... like i said you're a sick mother fucker" he hissed bucking roughly into Ted, making his balls slap against Ted's sore flesh. "S-s-s-stop-p-p" Ted cried behind the 'gag'. "No" Randy growled stroking him, as Ted felt his orgasm rising with each stroke of Randy's hand.

"Oh gooddd" Ted cried cuming in Randy's hand, on the floor and his chest. "Oh Teddy!" Randy growled cumming inside of Ted. Ted cried out, feeling Randy's hot fluids splashing his abused insides as he collasped. Randy rode out his orgasm bucking roughly into Ted, before falling on top of him, exausted.

After awhile Randy pulled out of Ted, unlocking his hands, pulling his boxers and jeans up, fastening them. He grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head, he ran his hands over his shaven head in frustration before cleaning up his "toys" and putting them away. With a grunt he left the room to think and clear his mind.

Seeing Randy leave, Cody Rhodes smirked to himself as he entered the room. He saw Ted laying on the floor in a sweaty, bloody, cum covered heap, and walked over to him.

"Teddy... Teddy... Teddy... You should have thought of the consequences before you decided to jump into bed with me. Now you belonging to Randy, means you also belong to me..." He smirked patting Ted on the cheek, before delivering a swift kick to the mid section. Ted curled up in a fetal posistion as Cody practically skipped out of the room.


End file.
